Be my Pita
by fantastique-jacques
Summary: One-shot. It's Christmas and Ness are... at the movies? Jess won't stop talking through Nick's favourite film. He's getting antsy, and she's loving it.


**My contribution to help us through this winter hiatus. 5 weeks to go! I thought it would be funny if Nick was obsessed with The Hunger Games. Still practicing at fiction. No copyrighted infringement intended, and all that jazz.**

* * *

"You know, this isn't at all how I was expecting a movie called Catching Fire to be like."

It was Christmas and Jess and Nick had the loft to themselves as Winston, Coach and Schmidt had gone away for the holidays. They had gone to the one cinema that was open on this festive day, Jess' treat, because Nick insisted he wanted to see this film for Christmas.

"It's not about literally 'catching fire', Jess." Nick's clipped tone showed how annoyed he was becoming at Jess' lack of knowledge about the series. Jess has been doing this deliberately for at least an hour and was really enjoying watching Nick getting so agitated. It was making her awfully twirly and she needed _some kind_ of entertainment while she got through the movie.

The Hunger Games trilogy was one of Nick's favourite things in the universe. Jess had bought the entire series of novels for him the Christmas prior, when they weren't a couple yet. Nick loved the books so much and it inspired him to add another chapter to his zombie novel, where Julius and Friday have a weekend away on a luxury remote private island making crazy hot love while the zombies back home battle it out to crown the zombie victor. Julius would have to deal with that final zombie later.

"Which one is Victor? Which one is he again?" Jess has a look of pure confusion etched across her face. Jess _was_ confused but she wanted to milk this part of his personality a bit more. She knew exactly what a victor was and that it was not the name of one character.

Nick huffed and clutched the arm rests tighter, much to Jess' delight. "I feel like I probably should have made you read or at least watch the first part of this series..."

The movie had arrived at the moment Nick had been waiting for, the extremely suspenseful moment! It was happening just like how he imagined it in the book. The best line of the story was just about to happen...

"I love Katsnit's hair" Jess blurted much more loudly than socially acceptable in a cinema.

The growl that came from the unfortunate person in the row behind was even louder.

"What the hell, Jess!? I just missed my favourite part!"

Jess shrugged, not taking her eyes off the screen. Nick watched as Jess turned her head towards him slightly, opening up her mouth to say something else. Her eyes flicked towards him for a split second, registering the pained look on her boyfriend's face, then back to the screen, also turning her head back. Her lips relaxed. Nick took note when Jess was turned towards him of the way the right side of her lip is always slightly raised higher than the other whenever she spoke. _So lovely_. Nick relaxed back into his seat, his concentration focused back onto the film. Jess had lost her irritating groove for a second, but she was making a comeback.

Not even five minutes later and a tiny melodic voice sounded beside him.

"They're singing 'deck the halls' but it's not like Christmas at all,"

_Seriously?_

"Cause I remember when you were here, and all the fun we had last year."

"Are you _singing_, Jessica?" Nick hissed.

Jess' eyebrows crumpled at Nick's question. She feigned frustration, crossing her arms and slumping into her seat. "Yes! I don't get it, Nicholas!"

"You're singing though. Actually singing inside a movie theatre."

"I'm trying to enjoy myself. I don't see what the big deal is about this movie!"

"Um. The big deal is that it's cool as. And like, amazing." Nick enunciated like a spoiled child.

"I don't see it." Is all Jess said in response.

"Would you two kindly shut the hell up or get out?" The audience member behind was starting to look an awful lot like someone who was capable of murdering two people in a public place.

Nick leaned in close to Jess, his voice was quiet but gruff, Jess' eyes were firmly centered on his wonderful, twitching, angry mouth. "Listen Jess, please stop talking. I don't think you really want to mess with the people in here. They're a bunch of weirdos squeezed into a cinema on their own on Christmas day."

"We're here-"

Nick's crazy eyes blazed,"Shut up, Jess! Seriously!" Nick practically whisper-screamed.

Jess' gaze upon Nick was intense. She was smirking and this irked him. Nick matched the intensity of her gaze, but his one was for an entirely different reason. _Because Nick is here to see Catching Fire damnit, and no one, not even the love of his life is going to come between him and his quality Panem time._

Jess jumped up and straddled Nick right in the middle of the theatre, she immediately went to work on his neck, nipping, licking, kissing.

_Unless, the love of his life does that_.

She pulled back, the loss of contact making Nick involuntarily jerk forward slightly. "You know, you're pretty freaking cute when you get weird and angry."

Before Nick could answer, Jess launched herself back at him, this time attacking his precious lips. Nick reacted in record time, the both of them frantically grabbing at each other, and pulling themselves together as close as possible.

The enamoured two were suddenly showered in popcorn when the guy behind had shot out of his seat. "HOLY CRAP. I GIVE UP ON THIS."

Cinema ushers had to remove the lovers from the theatre, pushing them out into the deserted foyer. They were back at each other again like they hadn't seen each other in weeks. But it was always like this for them.

Between kisses Jess breathed, "Nick will you be my Pita?"

"It is PEETA, Jess!" Nick growled.

"Well, he's a baker isn't he?"

"Shut up, Katsnit!"

Jess' laughter was loud enough to be heard back inside the theatre.


End file.
